List of The Secret World of Fidel Castro episodes
This is a list of episodes of The Secret World of Fidel Castro. Episodes Season 1 (1998-1999) Pilot (July 30, 1998) Written by: Judd Pillot Directed by: Bruce Leddy The Sun of the Day (August 14, 1998) Written by: Tricia Pennington Directed by: Kyin Hamilton A Sneeze in the Time (September 25, 1998) Written by: Tricia Pennington Directed by: Bruce Leddy Note: The sequel of the series finale of The 7D episode, "A Sneeze in Time". ---- Koki's Opportunity (October 23, 1998) Written by: Judd Pillot Directed by: Kyin Hamilton Fidel's Boyfriend (November 13, 1998) Written by: Sarah Jane Cunningham and Suzie V. Freeman Directed by: Bruce Leddy Rainy Day Sunnydays (December 4, 1998) Written by: Tricia Pennington Directed by: Raymond Davidson Note: The sequel of the Adventure Time episode "Rainy Day Daydream". ---- New Year's Eve Day (January 1, 1999) Written by: Shawn Kostanian Directed by: Kyin Hamilton A Koki Fairy Tale (February 12, 1999) Written by: Tristianna Bolton Directed by: Kyin Hamilton A Lot of New Jersey (March 5, 1999) Written by: Tricia Pennington Directed by: Raymond Davidson Shutter-Love (April 9, 1999) Written by: Sarah Jane Cunningham and Suzie V. Freeman Directed by: Raymond Davidson Season 2 (1999-2000) Ready to Roll (April 16, 1999) Written by: Dazrianna Kavinaugh Directed by: Mahanotto Tristieson Ow! (May 14, 1999) Written by: Shawn Kostanian Directed by: Raymond Davidson However (June 11, 1999) Written by: Dazrianna Kavinaugh Directed by: Raymond Davidson Move Away to Roll (July 16, 1999) Written by: Shawn Kostanian Directed by: Kyin Hamilton Oops! (August 20, 1999) Written by: Sarah Jane Cunningham and Suzie V. Freeman Directed by: Kris Selvidge Nope! (September 10, 1999) Written by: Dazrianna Kavinaugh Directed by: Kris Selvidge Refugees Enough of Money (September 17, 1999) Written by: Dazrianna Kavinaugh Directed by: Kris Selvidge Fish of Bowl (September 24, 1999) Written by: Dazrianna Kavinaugh Directed by: Kris Selvidge Two Pieces (October 29, 1999) Written by: Sarah Jane Cunningham and Suzie V. Freeman Directed by: Raymond Davidson Undown (November 19, 1999) Written by: Lynn McCracken Directed by: Raymond Davidson The Sun of the Above (December 3, 1999) Written by: Ciscia Manolo Directed by: Raymond Davidson New York, The Original (April 7, 2000) Written by: Dena Diamond Directed by: Raymond Davidson Season 3 (2000-2001) The August of 1995 (April 21, 2000) Written by: Ciscia Manolo Directed by: Kyin Hamilton Todd and Koki's Dictator (May 5, 2000) Written by: Ciscia Manolo Directed by: Raymond Davidson Psst! (June 23, 2000) Written by: Dena Diamond Directed by: Kyin Hamilton Self-Driving (July 7, 2000) Written by: Dena Diamond Directed by: Palyina Prestige New Jersey of the USA (August 4, 2000) Written by: Ciscia Manolo Directed by: Eva Almos Don't Dance (August 11, 2000) Written by: Dena Diamond Directed by: Eva Almos Factories (September 8, 2000) Written by: Lynn McCracken Directed by: Eva Almos Engineering the Original Owner (October 6, 2000) Written by: Lynn McCracken Directed by: Raymond Davidson New Jersey United States (October 13, 2000) Written by: Lynn McCracken Directed by: Palyina Prestige The Finale (December 7, 2001) Written by: Lynn McCracken Directed by: Eva Almos Guest Stars: Laurie Dawson, Danielle Ford, Julie Lemieux, Andrew Sabiston, John Marshall Jones, Heather Bambrick, Brynna Drummond, Marilyn Josephson, Sarah Gilman Category:Television episode lists